Just A Lucky Spin,  A Renji One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: A soul reaper named Sera goes on a little mission to retrieve her crush, Renji Abarai for Byakuya Kutchiki. But when she returns back to the soul society and Rangiku tells her that she planned a party and invited Renji, how will she react?


~Just A Lucky Spin~( A Renji One-Shot)

Name: Sera Raiyakawa. 3rd seat/ 10th Division

Appearance: Petite but pretty curvy, not like Orihime curvy though, Light fair skin, Shoulder length dark brown hair. Choppy bang over eyes. A small blond patch of hair on top of head than is typically faux hawked or laying down in star shape. Hazel (brown and green) eyes. Wears eyes liner, not a ton, but a noticeable amount.

Personality: Playfully aggressive and challenging, Pretty laid-back most of the time. Prideful, Stubborn and won't change mind once it's set. Hot-tempered if pissed off. Serious when it comes to work or missions. Wary of people she doesn't know but over-looks and protects people she cares for. Oh and blushes a lot when people start picking on her about personal (crushes) matters.

Best Friends/Friends: Closest: Rangiku. Friends: Ikkaku, Renji, Ichigo, Hisagi, Ginta

Enemy: Aizen (well more of someone the soul society wants me to be against) Tosen, Momo( Mainly I just dislike her for not being able to let Aizen go)

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 94 lbs

Favorite Color: Red and Lavender

Favorite food: These little Koala crackers with strawberry cream in them Like reverse Pocky.

Favorite thing to do: Sleep, battle, daydream and jam to music.

Talents: Drawing and being able to tell you a person's personality trait within one conversation of talking to them.

Weaknesses: Muscle power. She performs more on stealth and will power to achieve her victory which usually works. Unless an opponent is insanely strong physically not spiritually. Thus Hakuda helps her over throw opponents bigger than her, but just barely.

Strength: Hakuda (Hand to hand combat) Prefers to do hand to hand because since she only has one attack for Shikai and still learning Bankai, this helps her switch up attacks.

Zanpakutou: Kazekiba (Wind Fang) Large (and I mean LARGE) White wolf with solid pale blue eyes. Fur is in a slight wavy faux- hawk on top of his head between his ears. His personality is peaceful, fierce when angered and rational.

Shikai: Release "Sick, Kazekiba" Wind is concentrated and sent in blast to cut anything in its path. When an opponent is directly attack with the blade sharp pins of wind/ air can penetrate throughout the body.

Bankai: She's still trying to perfect it but so far the wind becomes even more concentrated taking in moisture from the air turning into sharp blades of thin ice.

Race: Soul Reaper (Doesn't know if she was murdered or killed first or was born in the soul society)

Crush: Renji Abarai (He's a lot like me; I adore his attitude and spunk. He's also very attractive)

Story:

I Sighed heavily as I left the Soul Society and entered the world of the living.

'Damn it! I'm not a god damn lackey for that Byakuya Kutchiki!' I thought.

'He just had to ask me a favor, of all people! Why couldn't he come and get Renji himself? Why did I have to, I mean, I'm not even in his squad!'

"Ugh!" I sighed again.

Then again it wasn't like I had been doing anything important, or had anything important to do, and of course I got to see Renji, so that was a plus. I stood somewhere in the park of Karakura town immediately knowing where I was bound for. If what Byakuya told me was correct I would find Renji at Urahara's shop, probably mooching off them as usual. Then I had another thought. If I was going to Urahara's shop, Ginta would be there too! I smiled at the thought of seeing that spunky little kid again. In my opinion he was pretty cool and I considered him a friend. As I stopped reminiscing I realized that I should of already been on my way to Urahara's shop so I dashed there as quickly as I could. I just hope Renji Isn't to relaxed cause I was about to give him a real surprise.

There I stood, right in front of Urahara's shop debating whether I should just go right in and take Renji back to the soul society or just tell him he needed to come back. I liked the thought of dragging him but I figured what the hell I could just be non-violent for once. I knocked on the door politely and waited till I heard someone coming. The door opened and there stood Ginta. When he looked up and saw my face his mouth dropped and a smile soon replaced it.

"Sera!" He jumped up and we embraced.

"Ha ha. Hey there kiddo. It's been a long time." I said putting him down and patting his head.

"Yeah, too long way too long. So I take it your here to see the moocher?" He asked me.

"Yup now wheres he at? Wait let me guess... Sleeping right?" I said giving Ginta a smirk.

"Hang on, I'll get him." he said as he walked away back into the shop.

I tapped my foot as I waited which was kind of a long time, like ten minutes.

'Where the hell is Ginta? Did he get lost?' I thought.

Suddenly he appeared with Renji beside him in the doorway. Renji was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that said red pineapple on it. He rubbed his eyes sheepishly then realized that I was the one standing in front of him.

"Sera? What in the hell are you doing here?" He yelled shocked.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. Too bad my answer isn't going to get me in trouble though." I said giving him an idealistic smile.

He looked dumbfounded.

"Come on moocher even I know why shes here, you are so oblivious!" Ginta said with a huge grin on his face.

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questionable look.

"Oh you do, do you?" I asked wondering what he was up to.

"Then tell me why shes here already!" Renji apparently really wanted to know.

"Heh, well... She's here to take you on a date!" Ginta exclaimed.

Both mine and Renji's jaws dropped. My face went beat red.

"Wait what?" Renji looked at me.

Ginta was smirking madly.

"No! That's not true! That's not true at all!" I was so embarrassed even though it really wasn't true.

I calmed down and gave Ginta a glare.

"The real reason why I'm here is because Byakuya asked me to come and get you, that's right your little vacation mooching time is over." I said confidently.

Renji sighed.

"Yeah I figured as much. Oh well. I guess we better get going then." He turned away from me slightly and in a flash of light he transformed into a soul reaper.

"Awwww! Your leaving already?" Ginta whined.

"Sadly yeah. Don't worry though I promise I'll visit you again soon." I said giving him a hug before I turned my back to him.

Renji and I both started to walk away and we heard Ginta yell, "Have fun on your date you two!"

I could just picture the grin on his face after he said it. I flinched and Renji looked at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's just go." I pushed Renji along and glared back at Ginta.

He did have the grin I pictured he would on his face. He waved one last time before I entered the Senkaimon right behind Renji.

After we entered the Soul Society Renji went off and I went to the squad ten barracks to tell my captain where I had been. I'm sure he was looking for me, if not, I'm sure Rangiku was. I entered our meeting room and there was Captain Hitsugaya at his desk along with Rangiku by his side. Both he and Rangiku looked up. He gave me a look that asked "Where have you been?" But of course Rangiku was the first to ask out loud.

"Sera! Where have you been? It's been so boring without you, I was getting worried that you forgot about our little party tonight!" I gave her a smile.

It was always nice to see Rangiku worried about me. I'm glad she was my best friend.

"Sorry Rangiku. I had to do an errand for Captain Kutchiki." I sighed taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Toshiro didn't seem surprised and went back to doing paperwork. I mean it wasn't the first time Byakuya asked me to do something for him. She walked over and sat in the chair across from me.

"Well, what did he have you do?" She questioned.

"He had me go get Renji. I guess he snuck away to spend a little time in the world of the living and Byakuya finally noticed he was gone." I said just smiling at the thought of Renji being such a rebel.

"Ohhhh. Well that's lame. So, about the little party I've planned. I mean I've already told you its just for fun, and it's to unwind and stuff. We haven't had fun in ages! A little drinking will do us all some good!" She winked at me.

I gave her a smirk.

"So who's going besides me and you?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Let's see I invited, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Izuru, Shuuhei, Momo and Renji. Oh an you too Captain if you want!" She told Toshiro.

"I'd rather spend my time in complete bordum thanks." he said rolling his eyes.

I frowned at the fact Momo was going to be there, I never did like her much. But my frown was soon replaced with a smile. I was so excited that Renji was going to be there. I felt butterflies develop in my stomach.

"I see you smiling! It's about Renji isn't it? He-he I know you like him. I saw you stalking him with your eyes just the other day..." She trailed off looking at me with that cutesy little smile she had when she had an idea.

I blushed deep red.

"Oh shut up Rangiku!" I snapped.

"Hey, watch that temper of yours. An besides! I think it's cute you have a crush on Renji. You two would make a great couple you know." She smiled.

"Honestly? You think so?" The butterflies in my stomach were scattering all over the place now.

"Most definitely! That's why were going to play spin the bottle at the party tonight, just so you can get a chance at kissing him!" She announced.

My face turned redder and the butterflies were scattering around so fast I thought I was going to puke.

"Whaa-!" I shouted.

"Yes Ma'am. He-he its gonna be fun!" She counteracted.

I knew she wouldn't change her mind so I just went along with it. Who knew maybe it would be fun.

That night I wore a black dress which was pretty short but simple along with open toed flat shoes and I even curled my hair which I never did. I walked down my stairs out of my bedroom after getting ready, then right downstairs to where the party was. I agreed to have the party downstairs at my place because Rangiku's place was supposeably a mess. The only people who were here already were Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. I smiled as I saw Rangiku's eyes light up.

"Wow Sera, you look simply amazing!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah wow, you look really nice." Said Ikkaku.

"Very elegant." Yumichika remarked.

"Damn, thanks you guys." I said surprised.

"There's no way Renji will turn you down now." Ikkaku said.

I stared wide eyed at him. Then I realized how he knew.

"Damn it Rangiku! Why did you tell them!" I yelled in anger.

"Oh come on we're all friends here. Who cares?" She said.

"I do!" I snapped.

"Well she's right about one thing, Renji better kiss you when it's your turn to spin the bottle or else. I mean honestly who could turn down such a beautiful girl such as yourself?" Yumichika said.

I blushed. Not because of what Yumichika said but at the thought of kissing Renji. It made me swoon.

"Hey, pull yourself together everyone else is here!" Rangiku told me as she was peeking through the window across from Ikkaku,Yumichika and I. There was a knock at the door and Rangiku skipped over to open it.

"Welcome!" She said gleefully.

In came Yachiru on Kenpachi's back, Izuru who was talking to Momo and Shuuhei and Renji who was conveniently staring at me. Everybody just went walked in and went where ever in the room they wanted to go. Yachiru was annoying Momo and Izuru. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Shuuhei and Yumichika were already drinking sake. Renji walked over to me, looking speechless. I felt my face go hot as he checked me out.

"Sera." He said my name.

"Yes Renji?" I asked.

"Ok." He said.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"I just wanted to see if you were Sera, I mean you look like Sera but you're more prettier, and since you said yes, I know you are Sera." I was totally confused.

Did he just compliment me? I really wanted to know why he was acting so weird.

"Ok everybody!" Rangiku screeched.

She was standing in the center of the room with an empty sake bottle in her hand.

'Oh God...' I thought.

"We're all going to play spin the bottle, so circle up!" I heard some unhappy sighs.

Apparently I wasn't the only one not looking forward to playing. I dragged myself to the circle of awaiting doom. Renji sat directly across from me.

'Just great.' I thought sarcastically.

I actually was half excited to play. I mean there was a good chance I would get Renji but at the same time if I did get him I didn't know if he would be so obliged to kiss me.

"So who's my first victim?" Rangiku asked looking us all over.

I knew she was going to pick me. I sighed.

"Ooooo! Sera you first!" She gave me a wink.

I groaned.

"Fine why the hell not? I'll give it a good spin." I put on the tough guy act so no one noticed I was sweating due to my extreme nervousness.

I gave the bottle that layed in the center of the circle a good spin. My heart was racing fast and my eyes darted back and forth as I kept a close eye on the bottle. It started to stop slowly...on Ikkaku, then Momo, then Kenpachi, then Yachiru, then Yumichika, then Rangiku...and finally...Renji. My heart pounded in my chest and my blood boiled. My face turned beat red and the butterflies were flying all around in my stomach.

'Crap now what?' I thought.

"Well just kiss him!" Rangiku shouted.

"Umm I.. I.." I stuttered.

I couldn't take it. I stood up and darted out the door. I heard Rangiku yell my name but I didn't look back.

'Why couldn't I just kiss him? I don't even remember looking directly at him when the bottle landed on him!' I thought in panic.

"Damn it!" I started to bubble up in tears. I didn't know why I was crying I was so confused. I didn't even know why I ran.

"Hey." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped in fright.

I then turned around. It was Renji!

"Oh um hi Renji." I said quickly wiping my tears away from my face.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked with a caring voice.

"I.. I.. I don't know..." I couldn't look away from his eyes. He moved closer to me and I wanted to back away but couldn't, my legs wouldn't move.

"What do you mean you don't know? You just ran out of there and you looked really scared." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said with tears filling my eyes again.

"It's just I was afraid..." I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks.

"Sera, afraid of what?" His voice sounded so warm and comforting.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to kiss me. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way about me." I continued to cry.

"Hey, calm down. He wrapped his arms around me and then wiped my tears away.

"Of course I want to kiss you. It's all I think about when I see you. Especially tonight. You look so beautiful." My jaw dropped in awe.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You mean it?" I asked blushing.

"Yes I do. Now if you don't mind I want my kiss. I mean according to the game you still owe me one passionate kiss." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Well ok." I leaned in and gently placed my lips on his.

He smiled and kissed me back. His lips were so warm it made my head feel fuzzy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. The kiss was so passionate and loving. And I was thinking that all this was happening in this moment in time all because of just a lucky spin.


End file.
